Naught But Yourself
by wakefullydreaming
Summary: None of them ever married, no king or queen was left to rule, but this does not mean that they did not love. Peter was a boy when he entered Narnia, but he grew up and became High King Peter, the Magnificent, could he not have had a magnificent love?


Naught but Yourself

Begins Post LWW, Pre HHB. Peter is 19, Susan 18, Edmund 16, and Lucy 15. This is a Peter/OC pairing. It is based on the books, not on the newly released movies. I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, or any of its wonderful characters. If I did I wouldn't be posting on a fan fiction site would I? Much love, this is my first real attempt at any sort of writing outside of school so please be kind and do review! I will gladly accept constructive criticism and any hints or helpful advice.

Chapter 1

Back and forth, back and forth, side to side, side to side, up and down, up and down, and back and forth. The motion of _The Green Dale_ never ceased. Pinar had never been at sea before embarking on this 3 week journey. And she now swore that after returning home she would never again step foot on a ship. She lay now in her bunk, moaning softly at every bounce and bob of the ship. Her handmaid Naomi had little trouble with the constant motion of the ship and therefore cared for her mistress most dutifully, she currently knelt at her side, gently dabbing her head with a moistened cloth.

They both knew the journey would soon be over and that they would be in Narnia shortly, but it could not come soon enough for either of them. Pinar because of her illness and Naomi because when ill her mistress became quite cranky and rather inconsolable. Naomi knew that she was one of the lucky slaves. Many mistresses and masters she knew mistreated their slaves in The Seven Isles. Naomi was sure that Aslan himself has been watching out for her when she found herself a while a slave, in the royal house of Muil as a handmaid for the country's young princess. Pinar had been 6 years old at the time and Naomi herself younger still, but 4 years old. As near as anyone could guess, she herself was unsure of her exact age.

They had grown up together, playmates at first, Pinar slowly asserting herself as mistress and Naomi slowly learning subservience and silence. And yet, though she was a slave, Naomi felt the sort of affection for Pinar that one might for a close cousin, or a friend. Pinar was kind and did her best to treat Naomi well, and Naomi in turn was dutiful, kind, compassionate, and submissive to her mistress.

Upon the death of her mother 3 years previous to their aquatic sojourn, when Pinar was 17, Pinar became the lady of the house and inherited all the responsibilities of the position. When these responsibilities were thrust upon her, much of the kindness she had lavished on Naomi was lost in the stress and frustration of her new life. This trip to Narnia was but one of the duties passed on to her. Her father wanted an alliance to be formed and he hoped that one of Narnia's young and reputedly handsome kings would take an interest in his daughter.

Pinar was beautiful, no one would deny this simple fact. Her eyes were bright green and wide with innocence. Her mouth was soft and pink, her pale skin flushed the same rosy color as her lips. Her hair was a soft auburn, richly colored, that fell in long ringlets about her shoulders and glinted in the sunlight like a burnished copper coin. She was tall, stately, and round with the well fed health of royalty. She looked every inch the princess she was bred to be.

As pleased as Pinar was to be leaving The Seven Isles for a time, she was uninterested in leaving her homeland for good. What was more, her heart was set on a baron of her own land, and alliance through marriage, she had already decided would not be through her, these Narnian kings were of little interest to her, no matter how handsome they may be. She had decided upon setting out for Narnia, that she would be kind, pleasant, diplomatic, and unavailable. She would do her very best to arrange an alliance either through her elder brother or through no marriage at all. She had heard many rumors of Queen Susan's astounding beauty and was certain her own brother would be easy to convince if she merely agreed with them.

As they neared their destination, the girls could hear the sailors bustling about up above, hurrying to and fro with the preparation for docking in the famed Narnia. Pinar lay curled on her side, worrying. What if these kings were like her brothers? What if her answer of 'no' was not enough? Of if they refused an alliance all together? How would she account for herself when she returned home? Naomi watched as her mistress stared at the floor, her face turning more green and her lips curling into a grimace. Naomi sought out her mistress' canteen

"Come mistress, some wine to sooth your stomach. We will be on land soon. The forests are even now becoming clearer. But a few more hours."

Pinar weakly returned her smile and sipped the wine before settling into her bed to sleep. The final jaunt of the trip passed quickly, for she woke up two hours later to Naomi bustling about the cabin packing the trunks. Each one was full to the brim and seemed it would not shut, but Naomi was a master and every article was packed away, not one stocking was left out of place. The room was then thoroughly cleaned and tidied up as Pinar watched from a precarious seat in the large window, knees drawn up to her chest, bright eyes watching Naomi with enjoyment. Everything was finished as the crew cried that the beaches were visible and Cair Paravel a marvel to behold. Pinar dismissed Naomi, and the young woman was out the door with barely a curtsy and a "Thank ye, Mistress."

Naomi's one true love was the sea. Being on board the _Green Dale_ these weeks had brought her much joy, as if from an unknown memory. She loved the mountains, woods, and fields as well, but her heart lay within the sea and she was never so happy as when her mistress visited the seaside for one week each year.

She sat carefully upon the wooden rail, her hand loosely grasping the rigging and her torso leaned out over the water. Her brown eyes grew wide as she took in the beauty and majesty of this land. The mountains were bluer than any she had seen, the trees were surely greener and the sand was certainly brighter. When her eyes found Cair Paravel as last, they widened still further and she blinked her long dark lashes quickly. "Beautiful." she whispered. The white walls were dazzling even from this distance and the red and gold flag, emblazoned with the figure of a great lion snapped proudly from its torrents. The palace was large and shining as the sun, she was nearly blinded for she could not tear her eyes away.

The breeze which was blowing about the flags at Cair Paravel finally reached _The Green Dale_ and it teased Naomi's thick black-brown hair about her face. The long, silky tendrils tangled about her and she closed her eyes as she softly smiled. The breeze had brought with it the scent not only of the sea, but of earth, stone, and bread. She opened her eyes and smiled wider. Bread! Oh the pure wonder of it! Three weeks with naught but hard biscuits had not sat well with her mistress at all, surely the prospect of soft newly baked bread would cheer her. The ship was but 15 minutes from the dock now and Naomi hurried to Pinar's side.

"Mistress, we are nearly here, would you like to see Narnia? It is truly beautiful."

Pinar sighed and shook her head. She patted the seat across from her in the window.

"Sit and tell me about it."

Naomi sat quickly and did as ordered leaving nothing out. As she talked quickly, descriptively creating the land for her mistress, the captain knocked apologetically on the door.

"My lady," he said with a gentle smile "We have docked. There is a messenger here to escort you and your party to the royal palace."

Pinar raised and eyebrow and caught the captain's eye

"A messenger, sir?"

she asked, her annoyance and disapproval obvious.

"Aye, Madam, but he is an important one by the look of his dress, what there is of it. He is a strange creature, my lady, different from any we have in the Seven Isles."

Pinar sighed and motioned towards her trunks

"See that these are brought to the palace."

The captain nodded and bowed as Pinar exited the room, Naomi close behind, her hands before her, ready to help her mistress in a moment.

When Pinar stepped onto the deck, Naomi's ready hands were needed, as the princess swooned at the sight of their messenger. He was a faun, his upper body that of a man, but with the legs and little horns of a goat. Pinar had fainted at the shocking sight and the poor faun was now standing on deck unsure if he should be embarrassed or insulted or worried. He decided quickly that the third option was best. He hurried forward as Naomi waved Pinar's fan before her face.

"Come now mistress," Naomi crooned "come now darling, do wake up!"

the little faun caught Naomi's eye, pleased when she neither swooned nor batted an eyelash at his appearance. Instead she surprised them both

"I DID tell her. I said Narnians were different from us. I warned her several times." Her eyes filled with tears and the faun patted her shoulder gently

"I'm sure you did dear one, I am dreadfully sorry for all of this. Two of their majesties were delayed in their return from Archenland and will not arrive until tonight and the others are in court and simply cannot leave at this moment. They send their deepest apologies and beg your understanding and patience. I am here to escort Lady Pinar to the Cair and her rooms."

He nervously pattered about on his little hooves for a moment. And Naomi smiled and stood. She curtsied prettily

"Thank you, Sir Faun, for your kind greeting. I beg your indulgence on my mistress' behalf, she has been most ill throughout our journey and was until moments ago lying upon her bed. I beg you sir to take her most quickly to the Cair where she may be looked after by one wiser than myself."

The little faun smiled, bowed and introduced himself as Mr. Tumnus. He and Naomi chatted most amiably as they began their trek to the Cair. Pinar was carried gently by two centaurs and their luggage was carried easily by a small giant. Naomi absorbed her surroundings with the awe and wonder most displayed upon first experiencing Narnia and Cair Paravel. Mr. Tumnus continued chattering away and telling her all about the Cair itself, the centaurs, of the other creatures in the palace like himself, of the talking beasts (which he assured her were very kind and normally most understanding) When they finally reached the Cair, Mr. Tumnus led Naomi and the two centaurs toting Pinar to the second story.

He opened a large oaken door to reveal a beautiful room, decorated in blue and white, with a large four post bed, wardrobe, and table and chair in the window, which overlooked the docks and the ocean. The Centaurs placed Pinar gently on the bed as Mr. Tumnus informed Naomi of the rooms many amenities. He showed her the wonderful fireplace, built of limestone from the giants. The wardrobe he said was made of driftwood by the dryads. He took her next to a small door to the left of the fireplace,

"This is the toiletries closet, when you have need of hot water for a bath, merely pull this cord here, the green one, and someone will bring up enough for a bath right away. When you are finished, pull this cord here, the red one and someone will come up to collect the water again."

He then closed that door and opened the other to the right of the fireplace

"This is the servants quarters, I presume that Lady Pinar will want you to be close by should she have need of you."

Naomi stepped into the room and smiled. It was more generous a space than she lived in back in Muil. It had its own large bed and wardrobe in the corner, as well as an ocean view from its large window. She turned to Mr. Tumnus, smiled and curtsied again

"Thank you so much Mr. Tumnus, you are an excellent tour guide and host. I am certain we will be most comfortable here. Please do excuse me now, I must look after my mistress."

The faun smiled

"It would be best if I were not here when she awakes"

Naomi smiled again

"Indeed sir, indeed."

He left quickly and silently, his hooves padded by the plush carpet throughout the room. Naomi went silently to the bed and after checking on Pinar, began the lengthy process of unpacking. It took near two hours but by the time she had finished Pinar was awake and mortified by her reaction to the little faun.

"Oh, Naomi, he wasn't terribly upset was he? I feel simply awful."

Naomi assured her that all was well and that Mr. Tumnus had been most polite and amiable. She then explained the reason for his presence on the ship, rather than that of their majesties. Pinar sighed and rolled her eyes

"Ah the joys of royalty. Come Naomi, it must be near time for dinner, do help me dress."

Naomi searched out the purple gown set aside for this night. It was a soft fabric, a soft color, and a good fit for Pinar. The purple had a striking effect with her bright hair, especially when the matching ribbons were woven into the curls, just so. Naomi stepped back as she finished and smiled

"You are a sight to behold my lady."

Pinar smiled and then laughed

"Oh, you flatterer." She winked "Flattery will get you anywhere, little Naomi."

Naomi smiled "Ah but where would I go? I am but a slave to your ladyship."

Pinar rolled her eyes, but nodded her agreement

"Aye, for now perhaps, but someday Naomi, when some you catch the eye of some young gentleman, I will have to let you go."

Naomi primped a few of Pinar's curls and tucked the ends of the ribbons back beneath the mass of ringlets,

"Perhaps you will, and perhaps you shan't. I may never catch any young man's eye and then there will be no questions on the matter."

There was then a knock at the door, which Naomi hurried to answer

"Aye?"

She said, as she opened the door but a bit. There was a young woman there, younger than herself, with flashing blue eyes and golden hair.

"Hello, I'm here to show you to dinner."

She smiled widely and Naomi could not help but to smile back.

"I heard what happened at the docks and, well, we would rather that not happen again, if it is all the same to you."

As Naomi was about to answer, Pinar called from within the room

"Naomi, child, who is it?"

Naomi opened the door wider and turned to address her mistress

"Tis time for dinner Lady, would you have me escort you?"

The girl with blond hair pranced into the room and over to Pinar. Grasping the lady's hands in her own she said

"You must be the Lady Pinar then. Mr. Tumnus told me I would know it was you by your hair, it is wonderful! I've never seen such a color on a human before. Oh, we are about to be late, do hurry, I've been in court all day and am quite hungry."

Naomi started

"In court? Oh!"

She curtsied quickly

"Do forgive me your majesty, Queen Lucy, I have quite forgotten myself."

The girl laughed

"Oh don't be silly! I am younger than you are, Naomi was it? Why on earth should you bow to me!"

Naomi's doe-like eyes looked up in surprise and Pinar's own green eyes widened

"Because she is my slave, your majesty. She is not your stations equal."

The little queen looked quite surprised

"Why, we haven't slaves in Narnia. Paid workers to be sure, but no one we have bought or sold."

Pinar stiffened

"I beg you pardon for an impudence your majesty, but that is how things are done in the Seven Isles."

Lucy shrugged

"Tisn't my country to rule. Will she be coming with us to dinner?"

Pinar shook her head

"No, I would have her introduced with me before she is dismissed, I would not want her to be mistaken as anything other than mine."

Naomi blushed at this speech and dropped her head. Queen Lucy noted it, but said nothing.

"Very well. Lady Pinar, do walk with me wont you?"

Arm in arm the two descended the stairs at more of a hop than a walk, well, Lucy hopped, Pinar seemed more to glide along beside her, jerking every once in a while as Lucy's exuberance began to carry her away. Naomi followed behind them at a short distance, fidgeting with her hair as she tried to calm its tangled strands, she'd never thought she would be introduced to royalty. If only she had a nicer dress and time to change into it! But it was too late now. Lucy and Pinar entered the dining hall and Lucy called out loudly in answer to an inquiry Naomi had not heard

"Here I am! And I have the Lady Pinar and her companion with me."

Chapter 2

Pinar looked quickly about the dining hall. It was built in a rectangular shape, out of stone, with intricate tapestries covering the walls and large chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The tapestries Pinar realized told a story. The story of Narnia's creation and the life of herself and her rulers up till now. Pinar recognized the great lion Aslan in every masterpiece. He was present in every cloth from the creation to the most recent one which depicted four children standing in this very hall, with crowns on their heads and royal standards above them.

Three long tables met in a U shape, the two side tables were filled with fauns, centaurs, dwarves, Colormens, Archenlanders, Lone Islanders, and other folk from all reaches of the land, and the last, connecting the two held six seats, four of which were already filled. The first seat was occupied by the faun Pinar had, met, previously, Mr. Tumnus, the next was empty, but obviously meant for Lucy, for she bounced her way over to it quickly, the next seated a tall, stately, gold haired man Pinar knew was high king Peter. The next chair seated a raven haired woman, more beautiful than anyone Pinar had ever met, the second to last chair held a raven headed young man, with a somber appearance and sad eyes, the last seat was also empty, and Pinar could only assume it was meant for her. Pinar halted in front of the high king, Naomi close behind.

"Here they are Peter, I told you I would bring them."

Lucy sat jabbering a mile a minute to the tall golden haired young man to her left. Pinar curtsied deeply and she heard Naomi behind her doing the same. Lucy spoke loudly to the whole court, her girlish voice carrying remarkably well over the noise of the crowd

"This is the Lady Pinar of the Royal house of Muil, of the Seven Isles. And her lady's maid. Lady Pinar has traveled here to seek for her country an alliance and a friendship with Narnia. Come Pinar, you will sit beside my brother Edmund."

Lucy motioned towards the far chair. Pinar looked at the high king once before circling the table to her seat. He appeared to be staring at her, she blushed prettily and sat carefully, aware of the short train on her gown.

Naomi was quite overcome with the magnitude and beauty of the dining hall and did her best to give off a demure and subservient air. As she saw no one looking at her too closely, she presumed that her attempts were well taken. She gazed about the room covertly, her eyes lowered as she absorbed every scent, sight, and every face. She hurried behind her mistress as Pinar took her seat and paused a moment at her left side. She was unsure where to go, or what she was to do. In Muil she would have gone to the kitchen to eat with the other slaves and the hired servants, but here, she knew not the customs or habits. Naomi remembered seeing some gardens when Mr. Tumnus had shown them in and wondered what sort of flowers they housed.

Naomi knelt at Pinar's side

"Mistress,"

she whispered, Pinar tilted her head downward to better hear her request

"Mistress if you have no need of me, and if it pleases you, I beg your permission to wander the grounds. I hunger not and it appears that my services will be unneeded here in this royal hall."

Pinar mentally shook her slave. Where had the girl learnt such pretty language? If she said no to such a request she would be judged a brute. So of course, she nodded her consent. Naomi was gone in an instant, silent in her soft soled shoes.

Pinar looked up again and once more the high king appeared to be staring at her. How very rude of him, to stare as if I will not notice! The pure impudence of the man. She stared back at him, thinking to embarrass him into stopping, but there appeared to effect. Instead, he smiled ever so slightly and turned slowly to speak to his sister Lucy.

Pinar turned red in the face and her throat closed so quickly that she had not even the time to breath before it became near impossible. Because of years of practice, in but a moment she was able to school her face to neutrality, and she entered into a lively discussion with the younger king about the benefits or disadvantages to riding astride or sidesaddle.

Naomi found the gardens quickly and wandered about them to her heart's content. The sun had set, but there were torches on the surrounding walls and a full moon with millions of stars hanging in the night sky. Naomi looked up in awe at the brightness of the moon and the clarity of the stars.

"Surely we are closer to them here than in Muil. For I have never seen such a white moon or such blinding stars!"

She shook her head and slowly meandered down a pebble strewn path. The roses and lilies were in full bloom, the hyacinths and lilacs were a royal shade of purple, even in the rum light, and the honeysuckle and daisies Naomi was sure were the happiest looking plants she had ever seen.

The garden was large, though it was in the center of the castle and without intending to, Naomi became turned around within its center. She turned slowly, eyeing the intersection she had come to, surely they each led out of the center, it could not matter which she took. So, she took the smallest one, wide enough perhaps for two adults, should they walk arm in arm. The trees here were tall, and covered with small pink and white flowers which fell gently in the breeze. In a moment, she heard the crunching of booted feet upon the gravel and looking up ahead, she saw a figure making its way towards her. Surely it is only a servant, all the royals are still at dinner, she reasoned. However, as the figure became clear, she realized her mistake, and blushing hotly, carefully curtsied to the high king. He nodded to her in recognition and turning around, to go her same direction, offered her his arm. Blushing more red than before Naomi took it hesitantly, barely touching his sleeve with her own. She, a slave, could not refuse any king a request, especially one so kindly meant.

"You came with her Ladyship Pinar from Muil did you not?"

Naomi started at his voice, it was gentler than she had expected. She had thought he would sound harsh and rough like their own king.

"Aye, your majesty."

She squeaked out. She saw his head nod, his shoulder length hair brushing his collar.

"How was your journey, my lady?"

Naomi blushed even redder than before.

"Your majesty, I had thought you realized and I beg indulgence for my forwardness in correcting one such as yourself, but I am no lady. I am the Lady Pinar's handmaid, naught but a slave, your majesty."

She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, through her thick lashes. And was surprised to see him looking back at her, with a frown on his regal face. She sought to withdraw her arm and had it nearly escaped when he claimed it again

"Two cannot walk this path except arm in arm, my lady."

Her head snapped up at this and her brown eyes stared straight into his blues ones

"Your majesty, high king, I implore you not to call me by such a title so far beyond my station."

He looked down into her eyes, smiled and then laughed

"What then shall I call you? Would you have me refer to you as Pinar's slave or her ladyship's handmaid?"

His laughter stopped and the end of his sentence came out sounding forced and harsh, more how she expected him to sound.

"Aye, your majesty, that would be better than such a title as 'lady', of which I am most undeserving."

She dropped her head once more as they continued their slow walk down the pebble path.

Her arm, which she had previously kept from touching even his sleeve, was now tightly clasped to his side, so that she could feel the embroidery running down the side and the stitching in his sleeve. She tried slowly to loosen his grip, so as not to upset him, or to shame him should someone seem them walking together. If he noticed her intent, he said nothing, but he pulled his arm closer and asked gently

"What would you have me call you? I shall not call you Pinar's slave, for an intelligent being should belong to no one and nor shall I call you her ladyship's handmaid, for it is quite long."

Naomi looked up at him again, she had to he was so tall, her arm was reaching up and his down even for him to escort her through the garden.

"My name is Naomi. If that suits you, your majesty."

He stopped and she jerked to a halt beside him

"Naomi?"

She nodded, her eyes wide and a little frightened

"Aye, your majesty, 'tis my name, 'tis what I am called."

his blue eyes were so wide and so surprised that she could do naught but look at him and wait for some response. He shook his head

"Pleasantness."

He made no move to continue their walk and neither did she.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty?"

He started to walk

"Your name, it is known to me. It is one we have in my home country, Naomi. It means 'pleasantness' and is found in the Bible."

She looked up at him in wonder. Pleasantness? Surely the name of a slave could not mean something good. Her lot in life was nothing, why should her name be something. She contemplated this silently with herself for a moment.

"Oh!" She gasped "Your majesty, pleading your indulgence, but surely they are missing you at dinner."

She saw him smile again

"Not at all, dinner was over and hour ago. Pinar was distraught that you were not yet in your rooms and I offered to search you out."

Pinar reddened again for the fifth time that night

"I must return to her at once."

The high king pointed up ahead, Naomi could see now the entrance to the gardens. They were out in a but a moment. And Naomi made to hurry to Pinar on her own, but the high king did not release her arm.

"If you show up alone they shall not believe I found you, but that you made your way on your own. I mustn't lose face."

He winked and she blushed once more.

"Surely your majesty does not want to appear before your royal and siblings and my mistress with one who is naught but a slave on your arm."

She sought once more to disengage herself from him. His grip on her arm became tight again and he looked down at her almost sadly

"Are you so frightened of me, Naomi, that you cannot allow me even to escort you?"

At this she stopped short and looked up into his eyes in surprise

"Oh, no, your majesty. I have great respect for you, I know the power that Aslan has put into your hands. But I am not afraid of you, your majesty."

She left her arm in his as they continued towards Pinar's rooms. As they made their way there, they spoke not at all and it was in this companionable silence that they arrived together among the other royals and the lady Pinar.

"Naomi! Where have you been? When you were not yet here I was quite worried, most distraught, what has come over you that you forgot your duty to me?"

Pinar pinned a sharp look on Naomi's face and the younger girl blushed and frowned remorsefully, as she opened her mouth to answer, another voice replaced her own.

"She was in the gardens as you supposed, madam. I found her in its center, I must apologize, for it took some time for us to find our way out again. The garden is difficult even for me to maneuver, and I was involved in its design."

He smiled at Pinar and released Naomi, who curtsied deeply before going to stand behind her mistress. Edmund and Susan had already wandered off to their rooms for the evening, only Lucy had remained to wait for Peter.

As the two left, Pinar felt again that the high king was staring at her most rudely and sniffed as she turned and led Naomi into their rooms. She went to the center of the room and stood for Naomi to undo her stays and help her to take off the dress.

"How could you forget about me like that, Naomi? I really am very upset, you have never done such a thing before. For that, I will forgive it this once, but do not let such a mistake occur again, I will not be so lenient with you next time. Tomorrow you are to come back here after you escort me to dinner. I don't want you to be sidetracked again. Someone will bring you dinner, I shall see to it. We are to be here a long time, I do hope they are accommodating. They appear to be. Their majesties have been most kind. The high king was particularly polite to you, allowing use of his arm on your little trek. My father never would have done such a thing, these Narnians are a wonder. Tomorrow Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are going horseback riding, I shall go as well and so will you. I must have you nearby and I cannot refuse their kind offer. You do have your riding gown, don't you? Where is mine? Lay it out for me now so that it will be ready in the morning. We will be leaving immediately after breakfast which Lucy will retrieve us for. Thank you Naomi, you may retire. Have a bath ready for me when I awaken in the morning."

Naomi curtsied quickly and entered her room. She sighed as she closed the door. Slipping off her outer dress, she threw it across a plush chair in the corner and dropped on the bed. She was asleep quickly. Her dreams that night were filled with flowers, oceans, mountains, and beautiful palaces.

As Queen Lucy and High King Peter continued from the guest quarters to their own, they conversed over the day. Lucy talked about the court happenings and the arrival of their guests and Peter told her about he and Edmund's trek to Archenland.

"The king received us wonderfully, we could not refuse him when he requested we stay again last night. He is a most amiable gentleman Lucy I think you should like him very much if you ever meet."

Lucy continued in her bouncing steps

"Indeed it seems I would, Peter dear. What do you think of the lady Pinar?"

Peter shrugged, an un-kingly gesture

"She seems well enough I suppose. I know she is here to arrange a treaty, though I know not how it is to be completed. We have stamped out the White Witch's accomplices here, but perhaps there are some which have found their way to the Seven Isles."

Lucy tucked her arm into his

"Dear brother, perhaps she was sent in place of her brother for a reason."

He looked at her quizzically

"What can you mean, Lucy?" She laughed "Why, marriages secure alliances do they not?"

Here she betted her eyelashes at him prettily "And neither you nor Edmund are wed as of yet. Could not a young lady dream?"

At his blush she laughed again. "Come Peter, surely you will marry someday! Why not this lady?"

He stuttered for a moment flustered "Lu-Lucy. You are still a little girl, you don't know what you are talking about. Marriages are not things to be taken lightly. If I ever marry, it will be with Aslan's blessing, and only if I love her and she loves me. Edmund you know will never marry, his heart was set on Trune. When she died in a skirmish with the giants, he swore he would never marry. You know that."

Lucy sighed

"Aye…I know, but she does not. I do hope your negotiations go well. Even though I am not very fond of Pinar just yet, her maid has taken my fancy. Slave I mean. That is what Pinar called her. How can that be, Peter? How can one person stand to _own_ another being? I cannot understand it."

She shook her head, golden curls bouncing around her. Peter wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze before directing her to her room

"I don't know Lu, but Edmund and I will talk before going into negotiations with Pinar, we will set up restrictions and policies which must be followed. The end of slavery in the Seven Isles will most certainly be one of our requirements. Goodnight, Lu. Sleep well."

"You too, Peter."

He turned to go to his own rooms further down the hall. As he reached the end he heard a soft "Peter?" Susan had come out of her room, hair undone, dressed her nightdress

"Peter, you designed every bit of that garden, and you have never been lost in it. Why did you lie to Lady Pinar?"

Her blue eyes pierced his and he sheepishly smiled

"Susan, shouldn't you be in bed?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled

"You go to bed sooner than I do, Peter. What is going on?"

"Don't worry, Su. Go to bed. Ill talk to all of you about it later."

"So there _is _something going on!"

"Su…"

"I'm going."

She left for her room and Peter did the same. Closing his door quietly, he undressed himself and climbed quickly into bed. He lay awake for awhile, wondering himself what had prompted his lie this evening. Lying was not something he condoned, nor something he did frequently or well.

_Aslan,_ _when will you come back? There are so many things I don't know yet. I need your help._

With that, he fell asleep, still wondering at his lie.


End file.
